


Nunca

by missginni



Series: Siempre [2]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo llegaron Changmin y Yunho a su apartamento tras la paliza de la SM.<br/>Secuela de <b>'Siempre'</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Secuela de **'Siempre'**.
> 
> Escrito para **Allalabeth** por el Amigo Invisible 2010. No lo escribí en su momento por dos razones fundamentales: la primera por déficit de tiempo. La segunda porque a pesar de ser algo que se encuadra en el universo de 'Siempre', no es fundamental para la trama y distraería demasiado la atención del hilo argumental principal.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ya quisiera yo que los personajes me perteneciesen, aunque no así. No gano nada con esto.

—No responde —dijo Minho, frustrado. 

Onew lo miró, comenzando a preocuparse. Que Minho se desesperase por localizar a Changmin no era raro. Que no lo lograse, sí. Porque todo el mundo sabía que, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, el _maknae_ de DBSK adoraba a Minho. Y sí, podía poner a prueba su paciencia ignorándolo durante un rato, o meterse con él hasta que su compañero no pudiese replicar, pero siempre acababa cediendo ante su persistencia. 

Sin embargo en esa ocasión no parecía dispuesto a responder a la llamada de su _dongsaeng_ , y Onew sabía que era poco probable que Changmin estuviese para bromas. El encuentro con sus antiguos compañeros tenía que haberle afectado, por mucho que no hubiese querido darle importancia. Y Minho lo sabía. Por eso había estado toda la tarde nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro de la casa como una fiera enjaulada y exasperando a Taemin hasta el punto de hacer que se encerrase en su cuarto a cal y canto. Y en cuanto salió por la televisión la noticia de que la vista de ese día había terminado, Minho había comenzado a marcar compulsivamente el teléfono de Changmin, con escasos resultados. 

Onew lo había dejado hacer, porque al fin y al cabo sabía que nada de lo que le dijese iba a lograr calmarlo. Y hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, porque él mismo no había podido apartar de su mente el maldito juicio y las consecuencias que podría tener sobre Yunho enfrentarse al fracaso como líder que suponían los otros tres. Pero ahora que la frustración de Minho había tomado forma de palabras, sabía que era el momento de intentar calmarlo, porque de lo contrario haría algo desesperado y estúpido de lo que luego podría arrepentirse. 

No era que fuese a hacerle mucho caso, pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo. 

—Minho, no creo que tenga ganas de hablar. Estará cansado y probablemente sólo soportará la compañía de Yunho... —dijo inseguro, mirando cómo su compañero fulminaba el teléfono con la mirada. 

—Algo va mal. Le dije que le llamaría. Sabía que estaría esperando... 

—Apuesto a que no te estaba prestando atención. Déjalo tranquilo. 

—Changmin _-hyung_ no es como tú, él... 

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por la melodía del teléfono de Onew, que comenzó a resonar en la sala. El líder ni siquiera sabía si agradecer o no la interrupción, puesto que Minho no parecía inclinado a hacerle caso por mucho que se explayara, así que quizás no merecía la pena insistir. Tratando de alejar sus propias frustraciones de su voz, cogió el teléfono de encima de la mesa y respondió: 

—¿Hola? 

—¿Onew? Eh... uhm... soy Kim Sinyou, el secretario de Joungmin. 

—¿Sinyou? —preguntó confuso. 

Por supuesto no era la primera vez que hablaban. Alguna que otra vez había recibido avisos de su parte cuando el director necesitaba comunicarles algo o quería reunirse con él por alguna cuestión. Pero su relación con Sinyou no había pasado de ahí, de algo laboral y superficial. Nunca lo había llamado a esas horas de la noche y con una voz tan evidentemente nerviosa y desesperada. 

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —volvió a preguntar, al ver que el secretario no respondía. 

—Yo... uhm... no sé si es correcto que... Pero no sé... 

Su voz temblaba tanto que hizo que los nervios de Onew se pusiesen de punta. Se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentado e, imitando lo que momentos antes estaba haciendo Minho, comenzó a pasearse por el salón en un ir y venir frenético. 

—¿Qué pasa, Sinyou? Si no me cuentas lo que ocurre no puedo ayudarte... 

—Se trata de Yunho y Changmin —dijo en apenas un susurro, haciendo que el corazón de Onew se acelerara—. Ellos están... necesito ayuda. He intentado localizar a algún miembro de Super Junior, pero la mitad están en China y los otros no sé si sabrían guardar silencio, y Yunho mencionó... 

—¿Dónde están? —lo interrumpió Onew, dándose cuenta de que Sinyou había empezado a divagar. 

No necesitaba saber el qué ni el cómo, en ese momento sólo le interesaba el dónde. Porque si sus _hyungs_ tenían problemas, fuesen los que fuesen, él quería estar allí. No sabía si podría ayudarlos, pero no podía dejarlos solos, no cuando siempre serían dos de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo. Y sabía que Minho estaría completamente de acuerdo con él, por una vez. 

—Estamos en la SM, en el antiguo despacho de su manager —dijo, casi juntando unas palabras con otras en su apresuramiento—. Por favor... se discreto —añadió en el último momento, en un tono que no podía ser otra cosa más que una súplica. 

—Llegaré en diez minutos. 

Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera. Colgó la llamada y se giró bruscamente hacia Minho, que se había quedado parado en medio del salón y lo miraba de forma inquisitiva. Sabía que no podía irse solo, porque lo quisiera o no por sí mismo no iba a servir de mucha ayuda, fuese cual fuese la situación en la que sus _hyungs_ se encontrasen. Y en cualquier caso Minho no iba a dejarlo salir de ahí sin una explicación, sobre todo cuando solía leer en su rostro como en un libro abierto y, estaba seguro, ya habría adivinado que esa llamada tenía que ver con Changmin. 

No, no podía dejarlo al margen. Lo necesitaba. 

—Tenías razón. Algo ha pasado... 

—¿Changmin? —preguntó Minho, dando un ansioso paso hacia él. 

—Los dos, Changmin y Yunho. No sé que es lo que ha pasado, pero el secretario de Joungmin parecía bastante fuera de sí. 

Minho lo miró durante un instante, clavando sus oscuros ojos en él con ferocidad. La angustia se reflejó en su semblante a medida que cada una de sus palabras tomaba pleno significado, y Onew casi pudo oír su corazón acelerándose para acoplarse a la muda sinfonía del suyo. 

—Avisaré a los demás —dijo por fin su _dongsaeng_ , dando un paso hacia la puerta. 

—¡Minho! —exclamó, extendiendo la mano para tomarlo del brazo izquierdo—. No podemos ir todos. Tenemos que ser discretos. 

—¿Y si es algo _realmente_ grave? ¿Y si necesitamos aún más ayuda? ¡No podemos ir solos, Jinki! Ni siquiera podemos avisar a algún _hyung_ porque los únicos en quienes confío están en China. Así que los demás vienen. 

Onew suspiró, soltándole el brazo. La cruda mirada que le había lanzado Minho le había dejado más que claro que no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión en ese punto. Taemin, Jonghyun y Key iban a enterarse, lo quisiera o no. Y una vez Minho los hubiese puesto al día no habría fuerza capaz de hacer que esos tres se quedasen en casa.

 Resignado se dirigió hacia la puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la SM cuanto antes. 

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

 Cuando Changmin abrió los ojos todavía estaba tendido sobre el suelo de la oficina de su ex-manager, aunque no en el mismo sitio donde se había caído. Alguien lo había movido hasta cerca de una de las paredes y había colocado algo blando y suave bajo su cabeza, probablemente en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero no se sentía bien para nada. Un latigazo de dolor abrasador recorría su brazo izquierdo de arriba a abajo, paralizándolo por completo, y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir los dedos de la mano con propiedad, como si hubiese perdido completamente el tacto en ella. Su pecho era atravesado por mil aguijones con cada inspiración y sentía tanta presión sobre él que parecía que alguien se hubiese encaramado encima. Además sus piernas y vientre palpitaban al son de sus latidos, quemando más allá de la piel, y sentía la cara hinchada y deformada a la altura de su mandíbula, con la lengua seca, entumecida y con sabor a metal. A sangre. _Su_ sangre. 

Apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó incorporarse mientras sus músculos protestaban ante el más mínimo movimiento. Suponía que su mente debería estar embotada después de la paliza, después de haber estado inconsciente durante un rato, pero no era así. Porque podía recordar con perfecta claridad todos y cada uno de los golpes, cada palabra y cada alarido de dolor que había oído. Gritos que no habían sido suyos, o al menos no todos. 

Yunho. 

Tenía que ayudar a Yunho. 

—No te muevas —escuchó la voz de su _hyung_ , a su lado—. Sólo lograrás sentirte peor. 

Changmin volvió la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y entonces lo vio. Su compañero estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y lo miraba con un amago de sonrisa tranquilizadora, que era más una mueca de dolor que ninguna otra cosa. 

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras intentó incorporarse hasta quedar a su altura, apoyándose sobre el brazo bueno, y cuando por fin lo logró fue incapaz de articular palabra, porque el nudo que sentía en su garganta se oprimió hasta un nivel casi insoportable al ver el estado en que se encontraba Yunho. Su _hyung_ tenía la ropa destrozada, abierta en cortes transversales provocados por el látigo, y la sangre se había adherido a los bordes, dándole un aspecto siniestro. Mantenía las manos apoyadas sobre el regazo, apretando con fuerza lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela rojo y húmedo, y sus dedos estaban igual de manchados que la ropa, probablemente debido a lo mucho que se habría restregado las heridas con el paño.

Y temblaba. Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo a intervalos regulares, de forma tan violenta que hacían que su espalda se separase de la pared. 

Changmin intentó tragar saliva, pero no fue capaz de hacer que sus músculos obedecieran el mandato de su mente. Sentía cómo sus propios dientes castañeaban apretados unos contra otros, mientras su labio inferior temblaba. Ni siquiera podía levantar los ojos hacia su compañero porque sentía tanta vergüenza, tanta rabia, que sabía que en ese momento era incapaz de ocultarlo bajo ninguna de sus máscaras, y Yunho podría leerlo claramente en su rostro. 

Su idea, su maldita idea los había llevado hasta ahí. Y vale que sabía de antemano que cada error lo pagarían, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que pudiesen llegar a dejarlos en ese estado. Porque en el pasado había ocurrido, les habían dado palizas como si nada y habían seguido adelante, pero no _así_. No de un modo tan brutal, convirtiéndolos en poco más que un amasijo de carne y huesos incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Haciéndolos perder el control de hasta el último músculo o reacción de su propio cuerpo... 

Changmin no se había parado a pensarlo, pero ahora que estaba ahí, que podía sentir las laceraciones de todo su cuerpo y podía contemplar el desastre que habían obrado en el de su _hyung_ , podía darse cuenta de donde estaba el fallo. En el pasado, y hasta cierto punto, todos habían estado protegidos, no sólo él. Porque no podían salir en reportajes fotográficos, en programas de televisión o en los conciertos magullados y golpeados de forma tan evidente que no cupiese duda de lo que les había pasado. Una cosa era que no estuviese mal visto el castigo físico y otra que ese castigo se convirtiese en maltrato... Los directores de los programas y revistas no lo hubiesen aprobado, y las fans habrían puesto el grito en el cielo. 

Pero ahora que estaban solos, que no eran más que dos, las fans ya no los reclamaban con tanta pasión como en el pasado, y la compañía podía relegarlos al olvido más absoluto sin que nadie dijese nada al respecto. Al fin y al cabo ya no eran Dong Bang Shin Ki, el grupo más popular de Asia, sino que sólo eran Yunho y Changmin, dos hombres que habían ambicionado demasiado, que habían seguido su sueño sin darse cuenta del momento en que este se transformaba en pesadilla. 

Nunca habían sido más de lo que eran en ese momento... 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó buscar su voz, pero el aire pasaba a duras penas a través de su garganta maltrecha, insuficiente para hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Necesitaba decir tantas cosas... Y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que las palabras no llegarían nunca a expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro, todo lo que sentía bullir en un torbellino de rabia, desesperación y miedo. Algo que laceraba su alma con mucha más intensidad que su cuerpo... 

Sintió la mano de Yunho apoyarse sobre su pierna izquierda, temblorosa, en un gesto de consuelo que Changmin no merecía. 

—No digas nada —dijo, con voz apenas superior a un susurro, leyendo en su rostro su intención. 

Changmin abrió los ojos ante el gesto y las palabras y los clavó en Yunho con intensidad. Y ver que nuevamente trataba de sonreír le destrozó por completo. Abrió la boca en muda réplica, pero antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un jadeo ahogado inundó la estancia. 

—¡Changmin! ¡Changmin _-hyung_! 

—¡Yunho _-hyung_! 

Dejó escapar el aire que sentía retenido en el pecho y cerró los ojos, tratando de recomponer su semblante, aunque fuese mínimamente. No podía dejar que nadie lo viese tan vulnerable, aun a pesar de su estado y de lo evidente que resultaba que en ese momento no podía valerse por sí mismo. Era una actitud absurda, y lo sabía, pero era lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer y lo único que lo hacía sentirse medianamente seguro.

Y era exactamente lo mismo que Yunho trataba de hacer con él. 

Minho llegó hasta ellos apenas un segundo después, seguido de otras cuatro personas, aunque afortunadamente no cometió la insensatez de tocarlo. Se limitó a agacharse a su lado, completamente fuera de sí, y a mirarlo del mismo modo que lo haría alguien que encuentra su posesión más preciada hecha pedazos. 

—Changmin... —volvió a gemir, con voz desesperada. 

Tragó saliva, notando todavía el acre sabor de la sangre en la boca, y murmuró entrecortadamente: 

—Min-ho... 

Cada sílaba provocó una punzada en su pecho, abrasando en dirección a su garganta, e hizo que un espasmo de dolor quebrase su delicada máscara al necesitar apretar los dientes para no gemir. 

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado? —preguntó alguien cuya voz reconoció como la de Onew—. ¡Dios mío, Yunho _-hyung_! ¡No te mueras! 

Changmin habría puesto los ojos en blanco si la situación no fuese tan grave, y si cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo no provocase un indeseado aguijonazo de dolor. Si así era para él no quería ni siquiera _imaginar_ como podía ser para Yunho cuando sus lesiones eran mucho más visibles que las propias. 

—Parece mu-mucho peor de lo que es —respondió Yunho, a su lado, con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia su mentira. 

Changmin lo miró y apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Yunho había respondido a la pregunta de Onew, seguía mirándolo a él. Y entonces comprendió que en realidad no estaba tratando de tranquilizar a los miembros de SHINee. Yunho, _su líder_ , estaba ejerciendo como tal, y respondía en realidad a los pensamientos que probablemente habría leído en su rostro. 

—¡Yunho _-hyung_! ¿Qué... Cómo podemos ayudarte? No podemos dejaros aquí, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia o... 

—¡NO! —gritó alguien más desde la puerta—. ¡Nadie... nadie puede enterarse! Si esto se supiera yo... todos nosotros... 

—¡Pero no podemos dejarlos aquí como si nada! —gritó Onew, poniéndose en pie y dejando a la vista a la persona que estaba junto a la puerta, que no era otro que el secretario Sinyou. 

La cabeza de Changmin palpitaba terriblemente y todos esos gritos no estaban ayudando en nada. Todo lo que quería era salir de ahí y llegar a casa, donde pudiese alejarse de la sensación de ser un despojo de la SM, algo más que arrojar a la basura entre los montones de papeles, lápices gastados y ropa estropeada. Donde hubiese analgésicos con los que calmar los violentos temblores de Yunho y vendas para cubrir sus heridas. Donde pudiese dejar que la culpa lo consumiese por completo...

—A... casa. 

Su voz fue apenas audible, debilitada por el dolor y su lengua entorpecida, pero fue suficiente. Minho asintió y se puso en pie, girándose hacia su compañero. 

—Llevémoslos a su casa, Jinki. Sinyou tiene razón, si saliesen de aquí en una ambulancia al día siguiente todo el país estaría enterado de esto, y la SM nos haría la vida imposible a todos, por no hablar de lo mucho que podría empeorar la situación de los _hyungs_. 

—¡Pero Minho...! 

—¿Realmente crees que es momento para discutir? —lo interrumpió Minho antes de que pudiese poner en palabras su réplica—. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso. ¡Key! —exclamó, girándose en busca de su compañero—. Ayúdame a levantar a Changmin. 

—No creo que sea muy prudente moverlos... —dijo Taemin, cuya mirada iba de Yunho a Changmin y de regreso. 

Debían ofrecer una estampa patética.Y aunque sabía que era inevitable, Changmin no pudo evitar un gemido ante la perspectiva de ponerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo iba a doler como el infierno, y eso no era lo peor. Probablemente todas las heridas de Yunho se abrirían de nuevo, si es que en algún momento habían dejado de sangrar. Y lo que eso supondría... 

Cerró los ojos con frustración. No era hora de pensar en eso, por mucho que le costara apartarlo de su mente. 

—¿En qué coche habéis venido? —preguntó Minho, ignorando a Taemin—. Sólo hemos traído el coche de Onew, pero no cabemos todos ahí dentro... 

—En el mío. Las lla-llaves están en el bolsillo derecho. 

Yunho hizo un amago de moverse para recuperarlas, pero Onew se lo impidió. Se agachó y, con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su _hyung_ y sacó el llavero plateado al que estaban sujetas las llaves. 

—Perfecto —dijo Minho, arrebatándole el llavero a su líder—. Onew, Jonghyun, llevad a Yunho. Key, Taemin y yo llevaremos a Changmin.

  

 

**—~oOo~—**

  

—¡Ten cuidado, Jonghyun! —gritó Onew mientras intentaban traspasar el umbral de la casa que compartían Yunho y Changmin—. ¡Le estás haciendo daño! 

Yunho intentó sonreír, tratando de que sus _dongsaengs_ no se angustiasen más, pero sabía que su mueca era más bien patética. Lo había visto en el semblante de Changmin en el suelo de aquella oficina, cuando había intentado en vano calmarlo, y entonces ni siquiera se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento. Porque si en aquel despacho había estado seguro de que su cuerpo ardía en llamas, ahora sabía que estaba en el centro del infierno, pagando por todos los pecados que hubiese cometido en esa vida y en todas las anteriores. 

El camino hasta el coche de Onew había sido lento y tortuoso. Cada paso le suponía un gran esfuerzo, y tener a Onew y a Jonghyun soportando la mayor parte de su peso no ayudaba. Porque sus manos carbonizaban su piel allá donde se apoyaban, provocando un dolor aun mayor del que ya sentía por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que era inevitable, que para ayudarlo a caminar y soportar su peso tenían que agarrarlo de algún sitio, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil ni menos tormentoso. Su piel, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba demasiado sensible, al punto de provocar en él una oleada de dolor lacerante ante el más mínimo roce. 

El camino hacia su casa no había sido mucho mejor. Se había acomodado a duras penas en el asiento trasero, junto a un Onew que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Y aunque ya no tenía que soportar los dañinos roces de sus manos, cada curva, descenso o bache de la carretera se había convertido en un suplicio, moviendo involuntariamente su cuerpo contra el respaldo del automóvil. Para cuando llegaron al garaje del edificio sentía como si su espalda se hubiese convertido en un brasero ardiente, mientras la ropa se pegaba aun más a su cuerpo debido a la humedad de sus heridas abiertas. 

Hacía rato que debería haber perdido la consciencia, porque un ser humano sólo podía soportar cierta cantidad de dolor antes de desmayarse. Pero seguía despierto por pura cabezonería, porque _necesitaba_ comprobar que Changmin llegaba a casa sano y salvo. O todo lo sano que podía encontrarse dadas las circunstancias... 

Changmin... 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba caminar entre Onew y Jonghyun hacia su dormitorio. Sabía que nunca mientras viviera podría olvidar la imagen que había ofrecido su _dongsaeng_ en esa oficina, tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera, con la muñeca izquierda colocada en un ángulo extraño y su cara hinchándose a la altura de la mandíbula. Inconsciente. Porque a pesar de todo a él sí lo había superado el dolor... 

Yunho habría querido cambiarse por él en ese instante, sufrir sus heridas y las propias y refugiarse en la inconsciencia, porque estar despierto era demasiado doloroso, en todos los sentidos. No había sabido protegerlo, igual que en el pasado no había podido mantener junto a él a Yoochun, Junsu y Jaejoong. Era un fracaso como cantante, como líder y como ser humano... 

Dios, cuánto necesitaba a Jaejoong en ese momento. Si hubiese estado junto a él no le habría permitido hacer ese trato, o de hacerlo no habría consentido jamás que Changmin fuese parte de él. Jaejoong se había afanado más que nadie en protegerlo de todo, a él, a Junsu y a Yoochun, y si lo viese ahora... si viese a dónde habían ido a parar sus esfuerzos, lo que Yunho había hecho con ellos... 

Merecía su desprecio. El de todos. 

—Ya casi hemos llegado —murmuró Onew, a su derecha, con voz vacilante—. En seguida te encontrarás... Te curaremos. 

Debía ser tan evidente el tormento en su rostro que su _dongsaeng_ ni siquiera se había atrevido a terminar la frase con un ‘mejor’. Yunho se obligó a abrir los ojos y tratar de mantener un semblante neutro que no dejase traslucir _tanto_ lo que sentía. No podía permitir que sus _hobaes_ se preocupasen aún más, no cuando se había visto obligado a depender de ellos. Por sistema, Yunho estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se apoyase en él y no al revés, y esa concesión ya suponía un incómodo contratiempo. No tenía que empeorarlo provocando una inquietud innecesaria. 

—Gracias —murmuró cuando al fin lo dejaron sentado a los pies de su cama. 

En esa ocasión ni siquiera intentó sonreír. En primer lugar porque no iba a colar, y en segundo porque sentía que si lo intentaba empeoraría la situación al dejar traslucir lo mucho que le estaban castañeando los dientes. 

—¡Dios mío!—exclamó Onew en un tono agudo y desesperado—. ¡Se está desangrando! 

Estaba contemplando sus propias manos, que parecían escarlatas debido a la sangre que se había colado a través de su ropa, y sus ojos se habían abierto debido a la sorpresa y el miedo. 

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! ¡No importa quién se entere! —volvió a gritar frenéticamente. 

—Jinki, Minho ha dicho... 

—¡No me importa lo que haya dicho! ¿No ves como está? Tiene la ropa completamente cubierta de sangre, y su rostro... 

—Onew —lo interrumpió Yunho, deseando que los gritos dejasen de martillar su cabeza—, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estoy b-bien. O bueno, lo estaré en cuanto me quite esta ro-ropa y me tome un par de analgésicos. 

Su _dongsaeng_ lo miró con expresión suplicante y Yunho asintió con la cabeza para reiterar sus palabras. No se trataba solamente de que otro viaje en coche resultara intolerable, sino que Minho tenía razón, no podían ir a un hospital donde cualquiera podría verlos y filtrar la noticia. Por ese motivo le había pedido a Sinyou, cuando había entrado en la oficina después de que los directivos se fuesen, que los avisase a ellos. Eso era algo de la compañía, y en ella debía quedarse. No podía pedir ayuda a familiares o amigos fuera de ahí, y de las personas en quienes confiaba, SHINee eran los únicos a los que podían localizar con facilidad. Nunca pediría ayuda a las chicas, y de sus amigos de Super Junior, la mitad estaban en China y la otra mitad de vacaciones. No podía perturbarlos... 

—Está bien —dijo Onew, casi para sí mismo—, está bien. Analgésicos. Necesitamos analgésicos. ¿Dónde...? 

—En el baño. 

Sin esperar más indicaciones, Jonghyun salió de la habitación, dejando a un Onew todavía de pie, pululando alrededor de Yunho sin saber muy bien qué hacer. 

—No creo... Si te quitamos la ropa te haremos demasiado daño... 

Yunho no quería ni siquiera imaginar el dolor que supondría levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y sentir cómo la tela se arrastraba a lo largo de su piel, despegándose de las heridas que había por todo su cuerpo. La tortura sería mil, un millón veces peor de lo que ya sentía... 

—Tijeras —murmuró, mirando fijamente a Onew—. Las cortaremos. 

No muy convencido, Onew también abandonó la habitación en busca de unas tijeras y Yunho se permitió por un instante cerrar los ojos y encogerse sobre sí mismo, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Se había sentido mal otras veces, sí, pero probablemente no tanto como en ese momento... 

Escuchó como se abría nuevamente la puerta principal y llegaron hasta él las voces quedas de Minho y Key, que parecían estar discutiendo. Agudizó el oído, intentando captar la voz de Changmin, o aunque fuese un suspiro o un gemido, pero no pudo percibir ni eso. Probablemente su _dongsaeng_ mantenía la boca cerrada y los dientes apretados con la misma esperanza que él, que los miembros de SHINee no supiesen cuan herido se sentía en realidad, y no sólo físicamente... 

O quizás había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. 

Yunho gimió ante la idea y trató de ponerse en pie, de arrastrarse como fuese hasta la habitación de su compañero y comprobar cómo estaba, pero antes de que hubiese conseguido erguirse, Onew volvió a entrar en la habitación y se abalanzó sobre él al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba. 

—¡No puedes levantarte! ¡Yunho _-hyung_ , no estás en condiciones! 

—¿Changmin? —preguntó, dejando entrever por una vez toda la ansiedad que sentía. 

—Los chicos lo están llevando a la habitación, ahora se ocuparán de él. 

Yunho suspiró, resignado, pero eso no alejó su preocupación. Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle ver a Changmin, aunque tuviese que esperar a que sus _hobaes_ se fuesen para ir a verlo. 

Onew levantó la tijera, vacilante, y lentamente fue cortando la tela del jersey, y luego de la camiseta. Intentó ser cuidadoso, pero aun así no podía evitar que el utensilio tocase su piel allá donde la húmeda camiseta se había pegado a ella. Y eso ni siquiera fue lo peor. Cuando intentaron despegar la tela comprobaron que muchas de sus heridas habían comenzado a secarse, y al separar las prendas volvían a abrirse produciéndole latigazos de dolor, casi como si pudiese sentir nuevamente el cuero lacerando su piel. 

Cuando al fin se libró de hasta el último trozo de tela, Yunho volvía a temblar violentamente, mientras la sangre de sus heridas resbalaba por su pecho y por su espalda. Y al ver la expresión consternada de Onew se dio cuenta de que en esa ocasión no iba a poder engañarlo. 

—Deberíamos avisar a un médico al menos —dijo Jonghyun, desde algún lugar a su izquierda. 

Yunho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que había vuelto a entrar en la habitación. 

—Ya lo he-hemos hablado —respondió cansadamente—, no... 

—No se trata sólo de ti. Podemos intentar curarte, Yunho _-hyung_ , y probablemente lo logremos. Pero la muñeca de Changmin _-hyung_ no tenía muy buen aspecto, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa soldar huesos o colocarlos en su sitio... 

Yunho volvió a morderse el labio inferior al tiempo que trataba de controlar sus temblores. Jonghyun tenía razón, no se trataba de él. Si fuese así podría aguantar, podría soportar el dolor y esperar a que curara, pero no podía pensar en sí mismo. Changmin estaba mucho peor y escapaba a su control el poder ayudarlo. Ninguno de los presentes podía... 

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, rindiéndose a la evidencia—. En mi a-agenda, en el bolso, tengo el nu-número de un médico. Decidle solamente que ve-venga pronto, sin contarle na-nada. Lo hará.

  

 

**—~oOo~—**

  

Minho cerró la puerta del apartamento una vez el médico se hubo ido. Se sentía totalmente agotado después de haber pasado en esa casa la mayor parte de la noche, intentando ayudar al médico en cuanto podía y tratando de que Changmin no sufriese tanto. Lo cuál, pronto quedó claro, no era más que una utopía. Si antes de que llegase el médico ya había ofrecido mal aspecto, una vez el hombre se puso a hacer su trabajo Changmin había perdido el poco color que le quedaba y su voz se había hecho audible en los pocos pero intensos gritos que escaparon de sus labios. 

Taemin había preferido abandonar la habitación en cuanto el médico se puso con la muñeca de Changmin. Para ellos el _maknae_ de DBSK siempre había sido alguien fuerte en quien confiar, aun años atrás, cuando no ofrecía el aspecto imponente que tenía ahora. Verlo tendido sobre su cama, con la cara hinchada y amoratada, gritando con voz rota y gutural había sido demasiado para su compañero. Incluso él hubiese salido de la habitación si no sintiese que abandonaba a Changmin, aun cuando no pudiese hacer nada por él. Y, en cierto modo, se había sentido aliviado cuando su amigo volvió a perder la consciencia. 

Suspiró, intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Al menos ya había pasado lo peor, y en ese momento Changmin estaba descansando, ya vendado, después de haberse tomado una buena dosis de calmantes. 

—Yunho se ha dormido también —dijo Taemin, a su espalda—. Aun así Jinki no quiere salir de la habitación. Creo que vamos a tener un serio problema. 

—A Jinki lo arrastramos de las orejas si hace falta —respondió, sonriendo cansadamente. 

Key y Jonghyun se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá hacía rato, más o menos cuando había comenzado a amanecer, y en ese momento estaban roncando sonoramente en el salón. Jonghyun había desistido de hacer entrar en razón a Onew a los pocos minutos, y había salido de la habitación de Yunho en cuanto este se tomó los analgésicos. Key lo había sustituido, también poco dispuesto a escuchar los gritos de Changmin, pero apenas había durado un rato más que su compañero. 

Sí, Onew iba a ser un problema... 

Taemin bostezó en ese momento, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Y Minho amplió un poco más su sonrisa y se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. 

—Deberías dormir tu también, la noche ha sido muy larga. 

—No quiero —respondió, apoyándose sobre su hombro—. Las alternativas son dormir con esas locomotoras a todo gas que hay en el salón o hacerlo en esa especie de santuario en el que nadie entra, donde dormían los otros _hyungs_... Prefiero esperar a volver a casa. 

Minho iba a responderle que para eso aun faltaban algunas horas, pero no le dio tiempo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente y se sorprendió al ver en su pantalla el número del móvil Chino de Kyuhyun. Frunciendo el entrecejo se apartó de Taemin y descolgó. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kyuhyun, al otro lado de la línea, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a saludar. 

—Buenos días a ti también, Kyu. 

—No me vengas con esas, ¿Qué ha pasado con Changmin y Yunho? 

Minho frunció aun más el entrecejo, confuso. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Se suponía que todo había sucedido en el más absoluto secreto, y ponía la mano en el fuego porque ninguno de sus compañeros se había ido de la lengua... ¿Cómo se habían enterado en China? 

—Joder, no puedo creer que te hayas enterado antes que tus compañeros de Seúl. 

—Suéltalo ya, Minho. 

Suspiró, resignado y todavía confuso. 

—Resumiendo, los directivos de la compañía les han dado una paliza. 

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y Minho supuso que estaba intentando asimilarlo, o buscando las palabras apropiadas. Era consciente de que no era una información muy precisa, porque más o menos todos en la compañía habían recibido en algún momento alguna paliza, en mayor o menor grado, pero nunca era una noticia fácil de asimilar para los compañeros. Uno nunca sabía qué era peor, si ser el receptor de los golpes o saber que uno de tus amigos había sufrido sin que tu pudieses hacer nada al respecto... 

—¿Y sin resumir, Minho? 

—Encontramos a Changmin inconsciente, con una muñeca rota y la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada. Yunho, por su parte, tenía la ropa destrozada debido a los latigazos y, a juzgar por toda la sangre que había en su ropa, bien podría haberse escapado de una película de terror. 

—¡Joder! —exclamó Kyuhyun, probablemente sorprendido por la virulencia de “la lección” que los directivos habían decidido darles. 

—Sí, justamente. 

—¿Están bien? Supongo que no seríais tan idiotas como para avisar a una ambulancia... 

—No. Jinki quería, ya sabes que cuando se trata de Yunho se vuelve... 

—Idiota, sí, como tu con Changmin. 

—¡Oye! 

—Es la verdad —respondió Kyuhyun, evidentemente divertido. Y luego la seriedad volvió a su voz—. ¿Entonces? ¿Los habéis llevado a casa? ¿Estáis todavía ahí? 

Minho volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, comenzando a mosquearse. 

—Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes espías aquí o algo. 

—Una mente superior no necesita espías. 

—Los hemos traído, sí —respondió, ignorando la pulla de Kyuhyun cuando la gravedad de lo que había pasado volvió a su mente—. Ahora descansan. 

—Bien —su tono de voz cambió casi imperceptiblemente—. Salid de ahí cagando leches, Minho, e inventaros alguna excusa para que se vayan también los de seguridad. 

¿Habría oído bien? ¿Su _hyung_ se estaría volviendo loco? ¿En serio pretendía que dejasen ahí a Yunho y Changmin sin ayuda y aun encima sin protección para que alguna fan, o alguien peor, se colase y los rematara?

—Kyu, ¿Estás seguro de que no estás delirando? Para empezar, los guardias no nos harán caso, recuerda que les paga la SM... 

—No me digas que ni siquiera eres capaz de convencer a dos seguratas de que Yunho y Changmin no van a ir a ninguna parte en su estado... 

—No, pero... 

—Hazlo —dijo Kyuhyun categóricamente. Ahora no le estaba pidiendo nada, era claramente una orden—. Todos debéis estar fuera de esa casa en menos de una hora. 

Ahí estaba pasando algo, algo que se le estaba escapando. Primero Kyuhyun llamaba desde China, a esas horas de la mañana, preguntando por lo que había pasado, no especulando, sino sabiendo categóricamente que algo estaba mal. Luego su insistencia por saber si seguían ahí, en la casa de sus _hyungs_ , ¿Y ahora le urgía que saliesen de ahí cuanto antes y se llevaran a los de seguridad? 

Eso apestaba a conspiración, a una de las complicadas tramas que Kyuhyun y Changmin eran capaces de urdir... 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kyu? Si no me das una buena razón no... 

—Jaejoong _-hyung_ estará leyendo en este momento el blog de Changmin, y probablemente enterándose del trato que él y Yunho hicieron con la SM. Apuesto a que no tardará mucho en salir hacia ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Y si él va los otros dos no andarán lejos. 

Minho abrió la boca con sorpresa, absolutamente pasmado. De todas las cosas que su amigo podía haber dicho, esa era la que menos se esperaba. Si Jaejoong había encontrado el Blog de Changmin y conocía la contraseña —algo que ni él sabía—, y además Kyuhyun estaba enterado, sólo había una relación lógica causa-consecuencia: Kyuhyun se lo había contado a Jaejoong... 

—¿Cómo has podido contárselo? —preguntó airado cuando fue capaz de recuperar el habla—. Changmin va a matarte y con razón...

—No, no lo hará —Minho no podía verlo, pero por el tono de su voz hubiese jurado que su _hyung_ estaba sonriendo—. En primer lugar porque a pesar de todo lo que pueda decir, es lo que desea, que esos tres estén con Yunho y con él, sea como sea. Y en segundo, me quiere demasiado como para poder odiarme... 

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

  

Yunho esperó hasta que la puerta del apartamento se hubo cerrado para abrir los ojos. No era que no le agradeciese a sus _hobaes_ que se preocupasen por él —al fin y al cabo nunca terminaría de pagarles lo que habían hecho esa noche—, pero _necesitaba_ ver con sus propios ojos a Changmin, aunque estuviese durmiendo y no pudiese hablar con él, aunque sólo pudiese quedarse junto a la puerta y observarlo en silencio. Escucharlo gritar de la forma desgarrada en que lo había hecho, sin poder estar junto a él, había sido una de las cosas más duras que había pasado en su vida, y su lista de cosas difíciles de afrontar no era precisamente corta. Había intentado levantarse e ir hasta allí, incluso había apelado al respeto incondicional que Onew sentía hacia él, pero nada había funcionado. Al parecer, en las prioridades de Onew, su estado físico estaba por encima de su estado emocional, al menos en ese momento. Por eso Yunho había terminado desistiendo y se había hecho el dormido en cuanto sus heridas dejaron de sangrar. 

Pero ahora que por fin habían abandonado el apartamento, Yunho no iba a esperar más. Changmin era la única persona que le quedaba, la única de todas las que habían sido _realmente_ importantes para él, parte de su cuerpo y de su alma. Lo _necesitaba_ demasiado. 

A duras penas se sentó sobre la cama y sacó los pies por uno de los laterales. Se sentía algo mejor debido a los calmantes, pero aun así su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible para su gusto, y cada movimiento suponía un tremendo esfuerzo e iba acompañado de un dolor agudo. A pesar de la insistencia del médico, se había negado a que lo vendasen. Por el momento no quería saber nada de tela contra su piel, aunque fuese estéril, y de todos modos su cuerpo solía curar con celeridad. Probablemente en unos días sólo quedarían líneas sobre su piel, trazos que dibujarían cada uno de los golpes que había recibido y que, era consciente, no iban a borrarse jamás. Y en cierto modo lo agradecía, porque sería un recordatorio constante de todo aquello en lo que había fallado, lo que _nunca_ iba a poder compensar. 

Cerró los ojos y, con ayuda de la cabecera de la cama, se puso en pie, sintiendo cómo los músculos de las piernas protestaban por el esfuerzo de sostener su peso. Si dolía así estando medio drogado no quería ni imaginar lo que supondría sin nada que atenuase los calambres. Y los temblores. 

Dio un paso vacilante en dirección hacia la puerta, y el esfuerzo casi volvió a tirarlo sobre la cama. En cualquier caso no hubiese supuesto una diferencia sustancial, porque en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, en silencio, y la persona a la que pretendía ir a ver apareció en el umbral. 

—Changmin... —murmuró, sorprendido. 

Su _dongsaeng_ sonrió, o puso una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, pero que quedaba deslucida por la hinchazón de su mandíbula. 

—Parece que hemos pensado lo mismo. 

Su voz sonaba pastosa y ronca, como si hubiese estado realmente durmiendo. O como si estuviese hasta las cejas de calmantes. Sólo tenía puestos los calzoncillos, igual que él, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y sujeto a su pecho por una larga tira que rodeaba su cuello. Y los dedos, que asomaban al final de la venda, tenían un color cercano al negro. 

Dio otro paso vacilante hacia él, pero la cruda mirada que vio en los ojos de su _dongsaeng_ lo detuvo. Había dolor, sí, pero al igual que el suyo no se trataba de uno físico. Sentía culpa, rabia y miedo, y lo necesitaba tanto, _tanto_ , como él mismo necesita a Changmin en ese momento. 

—Deberías estar descansando. Ambos deberíamos hacerlo —dijo, intentando sonreír como un instante antes había hecho su compañero—. ¿Por qué no cierras la puerta y vienes aquí? 

Se sentó despacio en la cama y señaló el lugar a su lado, en una muda invitación, y Changmin no necesitó nada más. Con movimientos lentos y no del todo precisos, Changmin empujó la puerta con su mano derecha y se acercó, rodeando la cama, para sentarse al otro lado. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando su mano como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y Yunho no lo urgió. Su _dongsaeng_ no era alguien que se sintiese cómodo hablando de lo que sentía, no cuando solía considerar que las acciones, propias y ajenas, decían más que las palabras. Pero, dolorido como estaba había ido hasta su cuarto y lo había mirado de forma casi suplicante, aunque no se hubiese atrevido a preguntar si podía quedarse. Y eso, en Changmin, implicaba algo más que simple necesidad de compañía. 

Yunho subió las piernas a la cama y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo. Podía esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. 

—Yunho... —comenzó, aun sin mirarlo—. Lo que ha pasado hoy... lo siento. 

Yunho alzó las cejas, sorprendido a medias. 

—No ha sido culpa tuya. 

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Y aun así me ignorarías —respondió, levantando por fin la vista hacia él. 

Yunho sonrió ante la réplica, como sólo Changmin podía lograr que sonriera en una situación así. A esas alturas ambos se conocían tan bien que a pesar de su naturaleza despistada y de la reserva propia de Changmin, podían entender lo que sentía el otro con sólo una mirada. Él no era el único ahí que se sentía miserable por todo lo que había pasado, por haber puesto sus esperanzas en un plan tan absurdo y haber implicado al otro en un castigo que debería ser sólo propio. Changmin, como creador del plan y autor de las respuestas que no habían convencido al presidente, se sentía responsable. Pero Yunho no podía acusarlo porque él mismo podría haberse negado a participar en ese plan. Y de todos modos, los directivos habrían encontrado cualquier otra excusa para darles la paliza que, seguramente, creían que se merecían desde hacía eones. 

Changmin no era para nada responsable, porque a quien correspondía velar por su bien era a él, a _su líder_ y no había sabido hacerlo. No merecía ni siquiera ese título. _Nunca_ lo había merecido. 

Pero no iba a lograr que Changmin lo entendiese, del mismo modo que él no iba a encontrarle sentido al punto de vista de su _dongsaeng_. 

—Yo también lo siento —respondió, corroborando las palabras de Changmin—, pero sentirlo no cambia nada. 

—No. 

—Pero sí puedo prometerte que _nunca_ vas a verte involucrado en una situación semejante. No podría soportarlo. 

—No puedes dejarme al margen, _hyung_ —respondió, elevando el tono y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Así que por favor usa el plural en esa frase. 

Yunho volvió a sonreír, incapaz de contenerse. 

—Hablaba por los dos. 

—No. A grandes rasgos has dicho que tu _sí_ podías volver a verte involucrado en una situación semejante, y yo tampoco voy a consentirlo, _hyung_. 

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un instante, en silencio, toda sonrisa olvidada. Changmin, con esas palabras, le estaba recordando la discusión que habían mantenido antes de que todo eso empezara, las horas que le había llevado convencerle de que eran solamente dos, y que tenían que estar juntos en todo, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Yunho no podía llevar todo el peso él solo, porque antes había tenido cuatro personas que le ayudasen a soportarlo, y había podido descargarse un poco con cada uno. Ahora sólo lo tenía a él... y no podía construir una barrera a su alrededor para que las cosas no lo afectasen y para que no se enterase de nada. 

Yunho entendía su razonamiento, pero no estaba en su naturaleza dejar que Changmin se protegiese solo. Y jamás iba a sentirse cómodo con eso.

— _Hyung_ , prométemelo. Júrame que jamás vas a intentar algo parecido tu solo. Que me contarás cualquier plan antes de llevarlo a cabo... 

Yunho suspiró, resignado, y cerró los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable y perdido. No, no podía sentirse bien con eso, pero estaba acorralado. Porque Changmin era muy capaz de estar con él en todo momento para _asegurarse_ de que no pudiese hacer nada sin él. Y Yunho podía reconocer que, si estuviese en su lugar, le exigiría lo mismo.

 Abrió los ojos y clavó su vista en él, completamente serio. Y con voz apenas audible, respondió: 

—Te lo prometo. No volverá a pasar. _Nunca_.


End file.
